Guardians of the Galaxy: Road to Knowhere
| next = "Knowhere to Run" }} "Road to Knowhere" is the premiere episode of the cosmic superhero animated action series [[Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy|Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy]]. The episode was directed by Leo Riley with a script by Marty Isenberg based on a story treatment by Henry Gilroy. It first aired on Disney XD on Saturday, September 5th, 2015 at 9:30 pm. Synopsis .]] Peter Quill leads the Guardians to a prison planet on a job. They are to spring one of the prisoners as part of a bounty. Gamora poses the question as to whether they are trying to be heroes or outlaws, to which Quill queries, "Why can't we be both?". After scaling the mountainside, they enter the edifice, but Quill fails to bypass the prison's security systems, alerting the alien guards. They fight through a phalanx of laser fire until they reach their quarry, which turns out to be Yondu Udonta. The others are miffed that Peter never revealed the name of the bounty to them. Youndu reveals that he placed the bounty on himself as part of an insurance plan should he be captured. Apparently he had been apprehended and incarcerated by Korath, who took from him, an ancient object of great value. After a bit of nasty business involving some pit leeches and a quick stop at the prison armory, the Guardians and Yondu fight past more guards until Rocket uses a bomb he stole to blow a hole in the side of the building to make their escape. on the move.]] Taking off in the Milano, Gamora gets a bead on Korath's ship, and they track him down to an asteroid field. They get on board and fight up against Korath. They find that the object he confiscated from Yondu is a Spartax cube that contains the Cosmic Seed, which Korath was instructed to deliver to Thanos. As it is Spartax technology however, only one possessing Spartax DNA can possibly activate it - Star-Lord. The Guardians succeed in stealing the Cosmic Seed, though Groot is damaged during the battle and is forced to re-spawn. They take the Cosmic Seed back to Knowhere where they offer to sell it to the Broker. While on Knowwhere, they also come upon Cosmo - a Russian Earth canine that can communicate telepathically. The Broker recognizes the seed and refuses to have anything to do with it. Yondu shows up with his old outfit the Ravagers standing behind him. As always, he is there to reap the reward of Quill's hard work. Cosmo then sends out a telepathic distress call to everyone. Knowhere, which is actually the head of an ancient Celestial, has awakened. Voice cast * Will Friedle as Star-Lord, Peter Quill * Trevor Devall as Rocket * Kevin Michael Richardson as Groot & The Broker * Vanessa Marshall as Gamora & Meredith Quill * David Sobolov as Drax the Destroyer * James Arnold Taylor as Yondu Udonta & Cosmo * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. as Thanos * Dave Fennoy as Korath & Lead guard Production crew * Shaun Avnet - Associate producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Marty Isenberg - Supervising producer * Cort Lane - Co-executive producer * Stan Lee - Co-executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Steven Melching - Supervising producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Eric Radomski - Co-executive producer * Stephen Wacker - Co-executive producer * Harrison Wilcox - Supervising producer Appearances * Star-Lord, Peter Quill * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Rocket * Groot * Cosmo * Yondu Udonta * Korath * Thanos * Sakaaran guards * The Broker * Meredith Quill * Guardians of the Galaxy * Ravagers * Celestials * Centaurians * Dogs * Flora Colossus * Kree * Mixed heritage * Raccoons * Sakaarans * Xandarians * Zen-Whoberians * Knowhere * Spartax * Earth * Cosmic Seed * Element gun * Godslayer * Yaka arrow * [[Milano|The Milano]] * Korath's dreadnaught * Dark Aster * Enhanced reflexes * Size alteration * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * "Road to Knowhere" redirects to this page. * This episode is paired with "Knowhere to Run", which aired on the same night. * First episode of the series. Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "Road to nowhere". In the context of this episode, Knowhere is the hollowed remains of an ancient Celestial head. * This series takes place in a continuity that is very similar to that of the 2014 live-action feature film, Guardians of the Galaxy. Character appearances, settings and personalities are very similar to that of the film, however there are some small minor differences. ::* In the animated series, Peter Quill is aware that he is half-alien, but does not learn about his Spartax origin until the end of the episode. ::* Korath is still alive in the cartoon series, whereas in the film, he was killed. Quotes * Rocket: Let's blow stuff up! .... * Rocket: (Upon finding a weapons arsenal) Oh, yeah! .... * Groot: I am Groot. .... * Yondu Udonta: Two can play at the short-out game. * Drax the Destroyer: This is not a game! * Gamora: Yes it is! And I am winning! .... * Rocket: But there's some really good boom-sticks in there! * Groot: I am Groot! * Rocket: Well. Since you put it that way... See also External Links * * * * * * "Knowhere to Run" at the Marvel Movies Wiki ---- Category:Guardians of the Galaxy/Episodes Category:2015/Episodes Category:September, 2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries